creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
This Is My Story
I was just a normal guy before this horrible title was given to me; before my life was forever changed over a brief seven days that felt like an eternity. I was a normal high school kid who dug too deep into the darkness, but survived the horrors that it held within. I faced the beast with no face that is always watching. I was followed by''' “Him”'. . .by '“IT”!' I survived an encounter with the infamous “'Slenderman'”! After that I was never the same; my friends acted different around me, anyone I talked to about this looked at me like I was an insane criminal; now all that’s left of the old me. Who I use to be, has been written right here inside my research journal entries. For those who find this. Tell my story to the world, tell the story of ' “The Unlucky Researcher". . . '''Starting Date 10/25/13 It all started when I watched a few episodes of a comic YouTube series called “'The Seer'”; that involved many CreepyPasta Characters; like Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Hoodie and Masky, along with many others. After watching at least four episodes my curiosity peaked on the subject of the origin of “'Masky'”. So I began a search of videos on YouTube for any CreepyPasta stories on the subject; only finding one telling a story about one victim. It was a regular CreepyPasta about a girl who found a tape with a label on it that said “'Watch this'” on it. The video showed Masky chasing a friend of the victim being chased and killed by Masky. The video the victim found also talked about a video called “'Entry #18'” which was an actual video on YouTube; which I was able to find in the related searches. I saw this once before but I didn't have the courage to finish it the first time; but now I had a reason to. “'Entry #18'” was the first recorded sighting and attack of Masky. It was posted to a channel called “'Marble Hornets'”. After everything I found it was getting late so I had to go get some sleep because it getting late and having to go to school in the morning. --- I regret ever researching all of these “'Things'”. Day 2 of Research 10/27/13 In school today I decided to do more research on the connection between the Slenderman and Masky. I looked up this CreepyPasta website that had more information on the subject of The connections between Slenderman and Masky. I found the identity of Masky there; and then continued on deeper into the website, finding information on the subject of “'Proxies'” which are the minion or slave of Slenderman and Masky being one of the first proxies I discover during my research. There are a large amount of proxies in many divisions or factions. I also found that Slenderman set up these groups of proxies to do his bidding for some sort of plan of his or possibly his superior. Also that Slenderman has been referred to as “'The Operator'”. Being unsure what this title meant or why it has been given to Slenderman has not been found yet. More research is needed before I can come to a conclusion on this subject. --- I’m keeping tabs on the Marble Hornets YouTube channel to have access to any entries on the subject and if they find any new info. But I've also started to have the feeling I’m being watched when I’m by myself; especially when I sleep. Day 3 of Research 10/28/13 I've done more and more research, digging deeper and deeper. I've watched about 28 or 29 Marble Hornets entries; studying extensively what happens in each tape. What parts get distorted and when, pausing to see where Slenderman is at each time; but as I continue watching entry after entry. I feel whatever is watching me is getting closer and closer. So I decided to take a break from it all sometime soon to relax and try to get the feeling of “'IT'” getting closer to stop. I will continue my research tomorrow and see where everything connects. ”'IT'” feels really close by, as if it was watching, and following me. I’m starting to get the feeling that nowhere is safe not even when I try to sleep. . . .”'IF'” I can sleep that is; I’m so tired I can barely stand it. --- I will document more as my research continues. . . If it continues. Day 4 of Research 10/29/13 I finally was able to get some sleep last night. When I left my house this morning for school. It felt so cold and dark. Well that’s the fall season at its usual peak. But that was before “The feeling” came back, the same feeling from last night and this time it was stronger, closer, ready to strike. When my bus finally drove up; I thought I could relax a little. But that wasn’t going to happen today or any other day for that matter. As the bus drove around, picking up the other students, I saw something, something was following the bus on foot, following Me! I kept seeing the black figure duct out of sight around corners of houses and on roof tops. As I got closer to school they became more and more frequent and more visible each time. But at the second-to-last bus-stop I was able to catch a full glimpse through an open window of someone’s house to see “'IT'“ ! The thing that’s been following me, watching me! It was HIM! Slenderman! When I saw him I was frozen with fear until the bus drove out of the neighborhood to get to the last bus-stop. After that I didn’t see him at all; the feeling went away even for just for the remainder of the bus ride. I think it was because I was in suck a highly populated area full of people all the time, my school. I still don’t feel safe; but now I’m starting to gather more information that can help keep him at bay for the moment and I’m going to start keeping everything I find on file too. --- I’ll spend the rest of the day collecting and researching. I have to find something to keep me alive! Day 5 of Research 10/30/13 I studied more of the Marble Hornets entries last night after gathering all the data needed to keep a good file on everything for future reference. After I finished watching I set off for bed; but I feared what might come after what I saw the day before. I couldn't stay asleep; every time I did it only lasted an hour each time. But by the third time I awoke there was a Black figure in front of my bed and it was too dark to see who it was; but it wasn't the horrible thing I saw yesterday and it wasn't any of my family either. I decided to ignore it so whatever fate brings me will be over quickly. Then I woke up an hour later, there were two dark figures in front of my bed this time. Then the next time I awoke there was another. By the fourth time I woke back up I was too afraid to look at what stood at the foot of my bed again. So all I could do was go back to sleep as soon as I possibly could; I slept for the rest of the night until my alarm clock went off telling me it was time to get ready for school again and my morning seemed to run relatively normal for once. On my way to school finally felt normal again; completely like the past few days. Even the feeling of “'IT'” was gone. Nothing followed me to school that I could see. It’s like the past few days never happened; like it was nothing at all; I knew that wasn't true, and that worried me. Why would after all of that; everything just completely stops like that? I know what I saw that day and “'IT'” saw me, and again last night before I fell back asleep the last time. I know I’m not safe still, that I’m not in the clear just yet. I’m still being watched; “'IT'” didn't want me dead; not yet. “'IT'” wanted me to find something or its just waiting for the right time to strike. “'IT'” sees something it wants, either it was me to be his next victim or it wants me to be its new proxy; its new “messenger boy” or “play-thing”. Only time will tell at this point. Day 6 of Research 10/31/13 ' Happy Halloween ' Today felt oddly calm and I’m starting to feel safe again. But of course the thick fog on a dark Halloween morning doesn't really help. I know I’m still being followed; but not by “'IT'” anymore. I believe it may be one of his proxies watching me. I do know that Masky and Hoody are busy in Rosswood from what I’ve seen in the Marble Hornets entries I have been studying non-stop. I’m not sure who exactly is following me right now; but the data I have already collected has helped me get through a lot. I do have one theory that might have been keeping me alive for this long; that when in a very populated area that you are visible at all times; you are less likely to be attacked by proxies and possibly Slenderman but that may seem very unlikely and more research is needed to find this conclusion. But for right now the theory seems to work on proxy for the time being. . . As long as I’m in a large group of people exceeding a number of five; I’m lucky enough to be in high-school still even if it’s my last year; so I’m always surrounded by big groups of people. --- I’m still not sure how long I have. But I will complete my research and help as many people dealing with this. . . . “Situation”. . . . That I am dealing with. All I need is time. Final Day of Research 11/1/13 I've done it! I've found the answer so many innocent people needing to survive have been looking for. All of my research has finally paid off! They are all gone; no more paranoia, no more fear of what tomorrow will bring. I Tested theory after theory with no prevail. Until I remember an old theory I had before all of this started; it was so simple and yet I am the only one who figured it all out and succeeded in the end. Now it’s time to let the world know: I’m going to be releasing my findings so no one will become a part of another Slenderman CreepyPasta. Sadly this won’t return any of the lost memories or the countless loved ones many people have lost to “'IT'”. My theory was based on the information that Slenderman feeds on the fear and paranoia of his victims; that he becomes stronger the more his victims continues to fear him. The power of belief can bring horrible things into our world; things like Slenderman maybe even something worse. So the way to him. . . .To beat “'IT'”. . . Is to not be afraid; to not believe he is there. That’s how I ended it all. How I survived my own encounter with the thing with no face that is always watching; I just stopped being afraid. I can finally sleep at night and now everyone else can too. For those of you reading this, spread the word! Tell the world of all of my findings, and tell them my story of survival so all of you can too. My job still is never done; there are still more horrible things out in the world that are out for blood . . . . Out to kill “'You'“....I think I’ll keep my researcher title as well. I have one question for you. . . .' Do you believe?' If you believe this story is true or not is up to you. Just know that . . . . This is My story. This is The Unlucky Researcher signing off . . . . For now. Category:Slenderman Category:Journal Entry Category:Spin-Off Category:Beings Category:Paranormal